Finding My way Out
by grrr16
Summary: Naruto knows that Sasuke is cheating on him, watch as our poor little blond stumbles in life to find his way out of the pain and bloom, only so later Sasuke regrets it..will Naruto find love with another or will he give Sasuke  a second chance.
1. i know

"Finding my way out"

"_It wasn't like I didn't expect it ..yet I didn't. He lied to me, all those tender touches, and gentle kisses were all lies just like those brief "i love yous" he'd say, as he got ready to see the one and only that could satisfy him. I would stare at that door for hours watching as my love was being taken away. I knew he was cheating on me. A sharp pain would nest into my chest ,and make warm salty tears spill over to my cheeks ...everyday ...everyday...i prayed for him to love me just me , but that was impossible why?...was I not good enough?...was it all false?...if it were..through out all those moments are bodies collided did he think about …Sai?Does Sasuke not love me?...and if so?..why did he lead me on...total ass..(sniffles) the pain was unbearable...why?..why did I love him this much ...stupid ,stupid,stupid ,me ...im such and idiot for falling for a man that is killing me from the inside out..._

_(months before)_

Sasuke stared indifferently at Naruto who was asleep in a tight little ball on their bed clutching the blankets loosely, and rolled his eyes fallowed by a Scoff "_idiot."_

Sasuke Instantly pulled out his phone, and began erasing missed calls and messages that would expose his affair with Sai, smirking as he remembered the angry-sex they just had next door to Naruto's apartment .

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and began shedding from his clothes to take a shower so he wouldn't smell like sex.

"_Idiot..he's to much of a dumb ass to even notice anything. (smirk) trash .. I bet he's not even good in bed ..ha! Dobe isn't aware of anything even if its happening next door._

_ "But...Naruto was very aware of everything"_


	2. much more than that

"Finding my way out"

(Naruto)

"_It all started a few month after we came to live here together._

_In fact this was our first time living together._

_I was happy._

_Very happy, and I knew he knew._

_Sasuke also seemed Happy, but I guess I was wrong._

_On our way to buy groceries we met Sai._

_The man that took Sasuke away from me._

_Sai was welcoming us, but there was something wrong and I knew it._

_Somehow something told me Sai would be trouble._

_I was right._

_Those little looks._

_Little touches._

_Little words that meant so much more._

_Everything was much more ..i ignored it at first.._

_but, ...i began noticing..the way they both looked at each other _

_Stares, Smirks, flirtatious words, and _

_you know the most fucked up thing in all this was_

_I Was Always there ._

_Sasuke began coming home later, acting weird around me_

_ignoring me_

_like I wasn't there._

_They began seeing each other._

_I knew it_

_Everyday Sasuke would look at me and say_

" _heading to work...ill be coming late today"_

_I would always nod my head,_

_But inside _

_I was dying _

_every second his footsteps took steps away _

_from me ...from the door._

_Sometimes I would go out with Shikamaru and Temari _

_and like a total dumb ass Sasuke thought I was _

_I would see his car parked away from the apartments into another area where _

_he thought I wouldn't see it _

_I would stare at the car _

_when Sai's house rumbled with bangs, and loud noises against the wall._

_I knew it_

_I am a dumb ass.._

_because even through I knew everything _

_like a little dobe I was_

_I always stayed with him._


	3. The key

"_**Finding my way out"**_

_(a few months before moving)_

Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke who grabbed his hand lightly and gave a light squeeze "Finally we will be all alone together" whispered Sasuke making Naruto blush.

"yeah Finally Sasuke" replied Naruto leaning up against the table to lay his lips against Sasuke's who moved closer to lay his upon Naruto's.

" _yeah ..finally"_

Naruto Parted and looked at Sasuke " So whats my surprise?" asked Naruto jumping lightly on the chair.

Sasuke chuckled "when we get there you'll see"

Naruto sat back on his chair and pouted "fine"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into another hug

(The apartments)

"can I take it off now ?" pouted Naruto playing with the blind fold.

Sasuke hissed "Not yet Naruto" slapping Naruto's fingers away from the blindfold .

"teme" mumbled Naruto.

After a few minutes of Sasuke helping Naruto up the stairs to their apartment Sasuke slowly untied the blindfold off and handed Naruto a silver key

"open it Dobe"

Naruto wrapped his small fingers against the key and excitedly placed the key into the key hole.

"_It felt like forever! (laughs) I remember I wanted to see it all ,but funny thing was that I was so excited that my fingers tremble, and I couldn't open the door!"_

Sasuke snatched the key away " Dobe you can't even open the door!" snapped Sasuke opening the door.

" shut Up Teme" said Naruto looking up at Sasuke.

Once the door opened Naruto's ocean blue eyes widen and his mouth hung down.

The apartment was beautiful.

The carpet was pure white the walls were the color of a really light gray, black, and gray curtains hung on the window fallowed, by black leather couches with white and gray colored pillows. A huge plasma was sitting on top of expensive looking tables with black marble .

It was beautiful, but Naruto's Favorite thing in the whole room was a huge picture of them both laying on white sheets bear, only so the white sheet covered them up in their most intimate places. On the Picture Naruto layed on the white sheets with both hands touching Sasuke's cheeks, while Sasuke hovered over him with his arms on either side of Naruto's head,as they both gazed at each other . It was really exotic. (black and white picture)

"_i remember that day...i loved that picture..it seemed to show me that we were both in love"_

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was smirking at him "you like?"

Naruto sputtered "you like?" "of course I love it!" he finished hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto

"where not done" he whispered into Naruto's ear .

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who grabbed his hand gently and stepped into the apartment. Naruto was beyond amazed everything was flawless and pure amazing, Their bedroom seemed to match Naruto's personality more

The king sized bed was covered in orange blankets with red pillows. The walls were painted into a very light blue. The curtains were in all the colors of the room. From Blue fading into red . It was very spacious. Naruto looked at Sasuke and jumped on him. " Sasuke I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" yelled Naruto hugging the Uchiha tightly.

Sasuke smirked and held on to Naruto "love you too Dobe"


	4. the glass of water

"_**Finding My way out"**_

By the way guys everything italic is Naruto's thoughts (present)

_(Naruto's thoughts)_

_I think know that I sit here in this chair with a cup of warm coffee in my hands while looking out from the balcony, I can't help, but remember how much I suffered to get here, To think I was happy?..i kinda question myself today ..Where did those feelings go?...To think I would have thought to stay with Sasuke despite me knowing, he was cheating on me with Sai. Do I hate them? maby so, but I would be lying to myself. I was faithful to him, cared for him, cried for him, smiled for him, laughed for him, Loved him...yet it was never enough. Its Never enough..But..thanks to all this I finally found happiness _

"Naruto_" called a calm voice, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulders, Naruto turned and looked up smiling._

_(a week after they moved in) _

Sasuke growled loudly and slammed the clock on the floor with a loud thud unplugging it, making the small figure beside him flinch and stir under the bed sheets. Sasuke watched Naruto settle back down to sleep, and smiled nudging the small body to wake up.

"Naruto" called Sasuke

Naruto mumbled something against the pillow, and pushed the covers over his head before ignoring Sasuke, and went back to sleep.

Sasuke as impatient as he was nudged Naruto harder.

" Naruto wake the hell up!" hissed Sasuke.

" Teme can't you be more loud" snapped Naruto crawling out of the bed. The Uchiha scoffed

"look who's talking" he sneered.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked into the restroom turning on the lights. Sasuke fallowed the small body and tightly hugged him around the waist while Naruto brushed his teeth . Sasuke signed and stepped back, letting Naruto rinse his mouth.

Sasuke eyed the little blond from head to toe lustfully and lowly growled " Naruto when are we going to have sex" complained Sasuke childishly. Naruto spinned towards the raven and teasingly brought his body closer to his "not yet" he said smirking at the horny Uchiha.

Sasuke grumbled "why!" he asked suddenly pissed at the answer, pressing the body closer to him. Naruto blushed and looked away

"y..you said y..you'd wait" stuttered Naruto stepping way from Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his face frustrated . "you know I won't wait forever" said the Uchiha pushing Naruto out the restroom slamming the door in his face.

Naruto stared at the door a bit hurt waiting for Sasuke to open the door to say sorry or something, but it didn't come, all that was heard after wards, was the shower come on. Naruto bit his lower lip a bit hurt and turned to the kitchen to make Sasuke breakfast.

(after that asshole comes out)

Naruto grabbed the plates and settled them on the table, poking his head from the hall.

"Sasuke breakfast" called Naruto grabbing to cups of orange juice.

Sasuke walked in dressed and ready for work sitting on the table looking down at his breakfast and began eating. Naruto smiled and placed the cups on the table before settling himself into the kitchen table.

" so hows everything going with the company?" asked Naruto picking up his fork. Sasuke looked at Naruto and back down . "good" he stated simply no longer saying much more. Naruto felt his heart pang a little but shrugged it off.

(sigh) "Naruto you know I don't like orange juice" Said Sasuke rolling his eyes, and pushing the cup aside.

Naruto Immediately stood up and dumped the Orange juice into the sink and filling it with water. Just as Naruto was about to give him his cup, Sasuke stood up and whipped his mouth with a paper towel. "well got to get to work" he said grabbing the keys and leaving a poor Naruto staring at his retreating back, finally settling the glass of water on the table. Naruto walked towards the door to lock it when the door flung open and Sasuke settled his lips on Naruto's "love you" he whispered making the blond blush and shut the door.

"_love you...tsk..whatever..he never loved me.."_


	5. liars

"_**Finding my way out"**_

"_They are all liars..all of them, every single one of them..including us. If someone doesn't love you _

_then why do they lie to you and say those 3 simple words that mean so much. _

_Liars. Liars. But ..you can't help it_

_we all fall for liars, and they also fall in love with liars as well._

_I hate liars._

_Yet,we will always be one ourselves. _

_Liars._

_There is something in me.._

_that repels that about humans _

_all liars _

_every single one of them._

_But! I promise _

_that I will never shed a tear in front of someone that doesn't love me_

_because they sure as hell don't deserve_

_my smiles either _

_liar._

Naruto looked down at his journal feeling content of his writing. "Never cry in front of a liar" Naruto repeated closing his journal and hiding it away under the drawers. Naruto walked into the kitchen getting ready to cook for Sasuke when he got home.

"what should I cook?"

Suddenly the first thing that popped into his head was what he was going to make. One word. Ramen. Naruto began looking for the ramen and found a whole month supply of ramen on the pantry and a grin slowly pulled on the corner of his mouth.

( Sasuke gets home)

Sasuke tried unlocking the door when he heard a huge argument next door.

(Sai and Kiba)

" get the FUCK OUT" yelled Sai throwing his shit out of the door. Kiba glared at Sai and began picking up his things " That's what IM TRYING TO FUCKING DO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU" yelled Kiba throwing a spare key at Sai's direction .

Sai was in the verge of tears as he watched Kiba leaving with all his things and yelled .

" YEAH GO! GO FUCK WITH YOUR SLUTTY WHORE INO!" Sai's voice sounded pained and full of anger.

Suddenly Sai turned to meet curious onyx eyes looking at him .

"what?" asked Sai whipping the tears away with his sleeve. Both stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Sasuke answered

"Nothing"

"liars ...Never cry in front of someone that lies to you and says _I love you_.

"_never"_


	6. what i love and he hates

"_**Finding my way out" **_

"_he didn't like anything I liked . Nothing. Ramen was his least favorite good. Hated the color orange. Hated orange juice. Hated it when I'd suddenly grabbed his hands in public. Hated it when I wore my chibi fox boxers. Hated it when I denied him sex. Hated it when I was loud and around him. Hated everything I loved."_

"_He loved it when I'd cook his favorite meal. Loved it when I wore his shirts . Loved it when I obeyed him. Loved it when I'd give in to his perverted touches. Loved it when I smiled. Loved it when I'd sleep. Loved it when I'd leave him alone. Loved it when I left ….then..what the hell?_

"_I hated when he'd be mean. Hated when he'd leave me hanging. Hated when he would gets so pissed when I'd tell him to wait for me a little longer. Hated it when he screamed, yelled, complained, frown and Hn me. When he's shake my hand away from his and push me away when I tired to hug him. When he looked at me with only lust and no love...(heh) there was my answer...i think he doesn't ..Love me."_

" _I loved it when he'd play around with me, loved it when he smiled (rarely) at me. When he'd kiss me. When I'd sometimes catch him staring at me sleeping. Despite him hating ramen and orange juice I loved it when he still brought it. Loved it when he'd get jealous. Loved it when he'd suddenly watched me until I'd finally notice and looked away. I loved him...that was the only problem. _

**O_. its 3 in the morning and im tired :( anyways ! I need your help ! I need to put gaara into the story already ! so help me with that. How will they meet? I was thinking the store ..but its seems lame. **

**So please review and write your Ideas on how they can meet! please thank you and ill update 2marow .when I wake up.**


	7. be careful

" _**Finding my way out"**_

"God Dammit Naruto why not?" growled Sasuke rubbing his face frustrated, grabbing Naruto's arm tightly.

Naruto looked hurt. "I don't know..i just need mo-

"yeah more time, I get it!" snapped Sasuke interrupting Naruto. Naruto replaced his hurt look with an angered one and snatched his arm away from Sasuke's strong grip, and looked up at Sasuke

" That's all you want don' t you" mumbled Naruto walking away from the room . It took all his might not to run back into the room and hug Sasuke and tell him he was sorry..but why? Living with Sasuke somehow turned into something entirely different . Painful. Something he didn't imagine at all.

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds processing what had just happened and rushed out the room.

"Dobe what the hell are you talking about!" he continued.

Naruto turned away from him,and felt a painful pang in his chest, but ignored it and rolled his eyes.

Things weren't suppose to have turned this way . Naruto had began to doubt Sasuke even though he tried to deny it, the thought would linger in his gut and take over his conscience.

"Sasuke?..." Whispered Naruto halfheartedly biting his lip, trying to keep himself from falling into a pathetic sob . "WHAT?" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see Naruto only to find himself watching the small blond turned away from him. Something was wrong. "Dobe.."

Naruto sniffled and swallowed. It was so hard not to cry at times. He was such a bastard. Sasuke stepped a little closer to Naruto.

Naruto snapped and turned only to shock Sasuke. The way the dobe looked made his angered look falter and soften. "Naruto..." Naruto looked at him with many emotions flickering over his angelic features. Enough to make him want to grab him and hug him tightly. Sasuke knew very well that he loved Naruto ..but there were times he just...

"Sasuke...do you really. ..love me?" Asked Naruto looking down to his feet. The room suddenly became too quiet no sign of an answer.

Silence.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto

"stupid" he scoffed and walked away.

Naruto cupped his mouth tightly and opened the door walking away from the house. Noticing a pale boy with dark black hair staring at him intently . Naruto ignored him and walked down the stairs finally letting the tears flow down onto his cheeks.

Time was endless. Days were short. Nights limited. Hours timed, and seconds just ticked. But. You know what the most fucked up part about it all was, He never came after me. Never apologized. Nothing.

Seriously...why was I with him? Why was he with me?. I cry for him. Yet not once did he cry for me.

What if I just give him what he wants?...

"_stupid" _

Naruto wiped away the tears, but what was the point they just kept flowing out of his eyes. Naruto stood up from the bench and began walking off.

(Sasuke)

"fucking dobe asking me those stupid ass questions"

Sasuke took another intake from his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his lips.

Sasuke stared out of the balcony. The Night air was fresh, felt kinda nice against his skin. Sasuke tapped the cigarette watching the ash fall and brought it back to his lips.

" you know smoking is bad for you right?"

Sasuke snapped out of his deep thoughts to look for the unfamiliar voice in the other side of him.

Sai stood outside his balcony right next to Sasuke's.

Sasuke glared at him.

" what you do to that little blond earlier?" asked Sai with a small smirk o his face. Sasuke blew the air out

"how about non of your business." Sai smirked wider.

"that's what I should have said to you, when you stood in front of your door watching my little fight with kiba."

Sasuke turned to him.

"why didn't you?"

Sai was smiling with a hint of malice in it, he knew very well soon he'd have Sasuke wrapped in his pinky.

Sai hated seeing happy couples, but this wasn't no happy couple and breaking this new couple would be easy.

"_My next targets"_ thought Sai while smirking.

"whats your name?" asked Sai ignoring the other question.

Sasuke was beyond amused. Something about Sai caught his interest.

"tell me yours first."

Sai now had a wide grin. "_Too easy"_ "Sai ..yours?"

Sasuke blew the last of his cigarette, threw it on the floor and crushed it.

"Sasuke"

(time skip Naruto)

Naruto took the last cup of his liquor and slammed it down on the counter. The bar tender watched him a bit curious and asked . "Isn't time you leave?..you've already drank too much?"

Naruto looked up at the man. "yeah..guess I should head out."

The man was a bit shocked "your not drunk?"

Naruto giggled. "yeah I am"

"you don't sound like it."

Naruto stood up and stumbled a little. "told you" The bartender smiled a little and asked the cute blond.

"what's your name?"

Naruto looked up at the man. "Naruto..yours?"

The red head smirked "Gaara"

Naruto studied Gaara. He was just Gorgeous! Naruto blushed and looked away. Somehow his eyes would remind him about Sasuke's. They both held something that he couldn't yet get his finger on it.

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto stood from his chair and began walking clumsily out.

Gaara couldn't help but worry for Naruto "be careful" he called. Naruto looked back and smiled "I will."

(time skip)

Naruto walked through the empty streets and stood right in front of the apartments a few minutes later and began heading home. He felt dizzy he would slightly stumble and clumsily fall, so he held on tightly to the rail and began going up the stairs. It seemed like forever to climb. Just when he was in front of his apartment. His eyes widen slightly watching as Sasuke sat down by the door talking to the Neighbor. Naruto stood their a bit surprised.

They both seemed lost into each others conversations will Sai turned to see a shocked blond standing there.

"Oh Hi" called Sai smiling at Naruto. Sasuke turned to see who he was talking to and his expression fell

"oh..Naruto"

Naruto half smiled to Sai "hi"

Sasuke didn't say much he just sat there. Naruto bowed and walked into the apartment and into the shower. Trying to ignore that nagging feeling on his gut.

(with Sasuke and Sai)

Sasuke rubbed his face and looked at Sai "well better head back" he said.

Sai smiled "well nice knowing you Sasuke" he said and leaned into his ear and whispered

"_Be careful"_


	8. why not me?

"_**Finding my way out" **_

"_So maby..just maby I was imagining things..right?_

_I mean like.._

_I had to be! Of course I wasn't in denial._

_Was I ?_

_I trusted Sasuke.._

_Didn't I ? _

_he loved me as much as I loved him_

_did he?_

_Denial …_

_no way I trust Sasuke_

_and I know he loves me. Even though_

_I might be staring down at the sight before me _

_I know that I love him._

_maby he just forgot to bring me my monthly supply of ramen!_

Sasuke's eyes brows twitched " really dobe that what your whining about?" Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke. "teme" he spat . Lately Sasuke has been an ass, forgetting things, losing things, showing up with stains on his shirts and unfamiliar smells.

Coming late and not giving a rats ass if Naruto was left alone in their apartment, or needed things. He just didn't give a damn . The truth was that, Sasuke had been hanging out with Sai a lot more than he use to. I mean one minute their complete strangers and the next best friends. Naruto would at times think of them both being a couple much more than Sasuke and himself, but he decided to ignore that feeling of jealousy that seemed to boil his favorite cup of noddles and darkened his hatred. He didn't like Sai, in fact he might even hate him since all of Sasuke's attention was on him, only him, always talking about him and when ever Sai would come over Sasuke's stotic face would turn into an amused one...when he was around Sasuke..how come he never gave him _that _expression? Was Sai far more interesting then him? Was he boring? Naruto pondered on this thought and decided to leave the room . Maby Sasuke just...

"oi dobe answer the door" Naruto turned to the door ._ "whats the point on knocking if you always come_ _around" _though Naruto opening the door to reveal "oh what a surprise its Sai!" Sai looked over the small blond and smirked "may I come in?"

"_hell the fuck no! Leave!"_

"yeah sure come in and make yourself at home" said Naruto smiling at Sai. Naruto didn't like being a hypocrite, but don't get the ramen loving boy wrong Sai was a much bigger one than him. It was times like these that Naruto felt less, felt like nothing, felt invisible. He hated it. Whenever he'd try to make conversation with both of them, they would look at him like he grew two heads, eventually Naruto gave up talking to them . Sai sat close to Sasuke in which made the youngest boy think he was wayyyy to close to Sasuke , but Sasuke didn't seem to mind it. Whenever He sat that close to Sasuke, he would push him away or either insult him or ask for sex. Wait! sex! That's it! That what Sasuke has been asking for! Naruto's once fallen smiled turned into a tiny little smirk. "oh yes"

Suddenly he looked up, both boys were staring at each other intently. Naruto's eyes widen a bit and stood up clamming his cup on the table loud enough for both boys to be startled with. Naruto fingers slowly turned into fist and felt his sweaty palms. Naruto excused himself and walked away, feeling 2 pair of eyes staring after him.

Naruto closed the door to the restroom and turned on the shower. _"no..it wasn't like that ..was it?"_

Naruto shed himself from his clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

"Sasuke never stares at me like that , never sat close to me like Sai, didn't have a 5 hour conversation with him with out an insult. Never did Sasuke look at me that intensely . Naruto felt a large pang in his chest and brought his fist to his chest . The pain once again haunted him , tortured him and nurtured his hatred in which fed him enough bullshit. Naruto let the hot water sooth his skin and blend his tears with the water itself. Small little whimpers and sobs escaped his mouth now and then, but he knew very well that Sasuke could never hear him anyways. " I guess im heading back to the bar"


	9. whats so special?

"_**Finding my way out"**_

I decided that I will start to distance myself from Sasuke.

Little by little.

It will do.

He certainly didn't have trouble distancing himself from me.

Then why should I?

Why so hard?

Why not just go my way and find someone like he has.

Wait?

Has he?

Its Not me.

Its hard through

wondering what the hell is going on in my own apartment.

In the bar

in my room

in Sasuke's head

my Head .

I find myself constantly at the bar

with the bartender Gaara.

Gaara?

Whats so special about him?

_Everything._

The way he listen's to me

the way he looks at me.

Gentle, but strong.

He's always there

observing, wiping

the sudden moist in my eyes.

His words.

How I involuntary flinch or shiver.

Sasuke?

Whats so special about him?

_My everything._

The way he ignores me

the way he looks at me

with sudden lust that has disappear

these past months,

the way he never listen's

how he loves to make me cry

his harsh words that hurt.

The way I voluntary flinch and shiver.

The way he makes me love him.

Its quite_ idiotic _

the way love works.

What I hate about the bartender.

How he makes me blush

smirks when he's won a game

_my game. _

But.

I'd be lying if I said I hate that about him because,

I absolutely_ love _that about him.

I hate_ nothing_ about him.

Sasuke, what I hate about him

is absolutely_ "Everything."_.

They both speak so differently.

_Sasuke: "dobe your just pathetic"_

_Me: "...i know"_

"_But I love you"_

_Sasuke: "i know you do"._

_Gaara: "Your just too naive"_

_Me: "No..im just pathetic"_

_Gaara: "no you aren't..your strong "_

" _I like that about you"_

I eventually began to be fawned of Gaara.

The more I talked to him. Listened to him.

Time would go by fast just by talking to Gaara.

I eventually began to distance myself away from Sasuke.

The more I talked to him. He never listened.

Time would be endless when i'm with him.

Difference? Hell yes.

Then why the the hell did I still love Sasuke?

when I loved the total opposite of him

in which pointed at gaara.

Why? Simple.

"_Because I was simply and plainly Pathetic"_

Sai?

_I hate him_.

Never in my life, did I ever know what the 3 most

harsh words in the world felt like

till I meet him.

"_I hate you"_

3 words and just as strong as the words

"_I love you."_

I asked Sasuke what he loved about me.

What he do?...guess

He smirked and turned his head away.

" _love about you?"_

"_Hn"_

Maby ...just Maby

"I'll ask Gaara the same thing, one day if he falls for me, just like_ I find myself falling for him._"

"_im trying I swear...I'm finding my way out"_

My way out of Sasuke's love and painful aftertaste.

_My way into Gaara_.

Because as of today

"_I still love you Sasuke"_

"_Its just love, but I will learn to hate you as much as I love you ."_


	10. i hate you

"_Finding my way out"_

Sasuke grunted and tighten his grip on Sai's legs pounding into him harder. Sai clutched Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails into them as the pleasure waves swarmed his body, causing moans and grunts to come out of his mouth. Sasuke could feel himself getting closer to his peak and his thrust sped up. With each thrust the head board of the bed slammed against the wall.

" Ahhh yes !Mnn Sa..Sasuke Harder! Fuck me!" Moaned Sai trusting his own hips against Sasuke's. The sound of skin slapping was very present in the room, bouncing off the walls. Sasuke grabbed Sai's hair in a strong grip as he came into the tight heat below him. Sai cummed after wards, riding his orgasm against Sasuke's now limp member inside him. Sai smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sai before getting up to leave. Sai watched as Sasuke began to put on his clothes.

"Are you going to come back?" asked Sai. His pale skin contrasted against the dark red sheets below him making him look more exotic. Sasuke's eyes showered over the boy's body and moaned lowly.

"Hell yeah" he replied turning around to leave. Once outside the door Sasuke's eyes widen. There was Naruto with a pained expression on his beautiful face.

"Sasuke." Came a halfhearted voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto "Yeah..?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"_Had Naruto been standing there listening to him and Sai in the other side of the wall? Did he hear Sai's moans? What was he doing here? _

Naruto knew what had been going on in that room only minutes ago, His chest constricted.

"Ah.. nothing…I came to tell you that they called you from the company, asking why you haven't been going to work." Said Naruto

" _You fucking cheating bastard."_

Sasuke gave an annoyed look at Naruto and went into _their apartment_ and picked up the phone from the clean counter.

"Hello …yeah ..alright "

Naruto could hear the pathetic excuses Sasuke was using in order for him to keep his place at his OWN Company. Naruto walked back into the room after shutting the door and glanced at the clock. Naruto simply couldn't wait till he saw Gaara again later that evening. Naruto smirked and watched as Sasuke came back into the room taking off his clothes.

"Sasuke what was that call about? Where have you been all this time that you didn't go to work? Asked Naruto, his angelic features turning into a small smirk.

Sasuke looked up to the small blond on the bed. Sasuke was a bit puzzled. How long has it been since he last spoke to the blond? Not to mention how he didn't even notice Naruto these past months.

Sasuke groaned and walked towards the blond who was sitting on the bed looking at him with curiosity. Sasuke suddenly had a mere thought that maybe Naruto knew about his affair. Sasuke glared at the blond and pulled him into a tight hug. " I do love you dobe" whispered Sasuke against Naruto sensitive earlobe. Naruto shivered but said nothing otherwise. Sasuke's eyebrows were pulled into a frown.

"Why aren't you saying I love you?" asked Sasuke gently pulling away from Naruto

Naruto was startled and blushed "I..I ha-love you " stuttered Naruto. Sasuke smirked and brought his favorite blond into the bed. " show me."


	11. Not you

Grrr16: hey guys I'm BACK! SORRY BEEN GONE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! *dodges rocks. Yeah you guys may be pretty much disappointed in me BUT guys try to understand that I also have things to do. Anyway I'm going to keep writing and I'm going to try to finish this story first than all the others so I'm going to be focused in this story for a while but I will continue the rest of the stories as soon as I'm finished with this one.

"_Finding my way out"_

(Naruto's point of view)

_I nearly told him that i hated him, almost wanted to slap him, tell him I despised his cheating, called him a liar and a worthless good for nothing son-of –a –bitch, but in the end I lost to my own little battle in my head and decided that I was NOBODY to say anything. _

_I would have lied to him if I told him that I hated him, because I really just couldn't hate him, and I didn't. Instead like a total pathetic person I was, I still loved him. Here I lay before him, willing to give him what I denied him for so long, it was my fault after all, right? That he left with someone else because I was too naïve and stupid to not give it to him, Sex. It was my fault that he went to the arms of another. _

_I can smell him, he reeks of sex and smoke, unfamiliar smells that don't belong to me or this house, but another. Does he know I can smell it? He stares at me for only a mere second and begins to nibble my neck and earlobe. My body reacts to it sensually, sending shivers down my spine. His pale beautiful hands and fingers trace over my body, trembling here and there. I hear a low growl coming from his mouth as his hands began to pull the hem of my shirt up and feels my skin underneath. I like it, NO I love how it feels. Maybe like this he will forget about Sai and come back to my arms and tell me he loves me and only me, that he will stare at me like he does to Sai and only me, that he won't push me away ._

_Suddenly I find myself starting to think of Gaara. His soothing words, those little touches that seem to linger in my skin a little too long and the feeling it leaves when he retrieves his touch, his eyes those beautiful eyes that stare right through me. His soft red hair. The way he stares at me when I catch him staring, how we both loose ourselves in conversations and our gaze's remain on each other only so that a small interruption makes me blush and he smirks. His honesty. My sweet thoughts get interrupted when I feel Sasuke whispering against my ear "What are you thinking of my love?" _

_All so I can whisper so low that he can't hear me _

"_Not you."_

Grrr16: KYAAA! Naruto is falling for Gaara! ^_^ now all I have to write on the next chapter is Gaara's thoughts about Naruto! Review your love and keep on reading Love you guys 3.


	12. i love you

"_Finding my way out"_

(Gaara's thoughts)

"_I live near the bar in a small apartment, the apartments mostly consist of noisy people and obnoxious people, but most of them are family. Tamari my sister lives right next door to my apartment with her husband Skikamaru who decided to let Choji, in immense potato chip eater to rent a room with them. Next to them lives an independent teen called Tenten with her boyfriend Neji, along with his cousin Hinata. Most of the people here are family but others aren't yet we are all close. Also there are two teenage girls that live together, Sakura and Ino, pretty nice girls, but they prostitute themselves for money, yet no one judges them because they are really nice girls, and they are really great supporters when you need them."_

"_When I go to work I love it for only the smallest detail, which a little gorgeous blond visits almost every night to get away from his problems at home. I remember the first time he came in, he looked rather depressed and pained. First thought I was dreaming when I saw him coming towards the counter, He was small but not too short he had yellow strands of hair that seemed to make him look like he just got out of bed but I was proven wrong the more he came, his hair was just perfect that way made him look vulnerable but sexy, he also possessed agonizingly beautiful blue orbs, that pulled in or not captivated you. I began to feel something for him the more he came. The more he talked to me about his fucking heartless boyfriend being an ass and Naruto knowing he was cheating on him my chest would clench painfully, like feeling his pain and sometimes a bit of jealousy. I would find myself staring at him at times he seemed to like my presence around him. I didn't like I Loved it. He was beautiful not just from that cute little body of his but that heart of gold he held, and that was his mistake. In this world you can only keep so little of your heart to those you love and show a cold exterior to the world. Because if you didn't you'd get hurt and that was exactly what Naruto was going through. I wanted to so badly take his pain away wipe those tears that he always seemed to shed for a worthless guy and hug him, tell him it was alright he'd get through it someday. He was strong and I loved that about him." _

"_I can tell he started to like me the same way as well, he thinks of me a lot too, I can tell. He's began to smile more, but as possessive I am I want all those smiles to myself I want all those tears to be shed for me and mine for his. I want his heart, his love, his companionship, his touches his kisses all mine and just for me and I know I will have him really soon." _

"Ga..Gaara what are you thinking about so deeply"?

Gaara smiled "_speaking of the angel"_

"Nothing just thinking of something special that will happen really soon"

Naruto looked at him confused but placed it aside. "I wanted to talk to you all day" said Naruto blushing at his bluntness,

Gaara smirked and leaned into his face close enough to his lips "me to"


	13. satisfaction?

" _Finding my way out" _

_(Sasuke)_

"_I told me to show me how much he loved me, at first I thought that I would finally have him, ravish him all night pound him against the bed that he couldn't get back up ever. I wanted to thrust into him so deeply and feel his tight heat. I'm sure he'd feel tighter than Sai, but Sai had experience, he knew exactly what to do to turn me on, he's great when he'd give me head. He had beautiful pale skin much fairer and softer than Naruto. For short, he was a great fuck. I think I'm starting to fall for that sex-crazed maniac. Thinking about Sai made me want to go over there and pound into him so hard he'd cry for mercy. _

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his growing shaft underneath his boxers. Sasuke looked down at himself noticing he only wore his boxers. Sasuke hissed when he remembered what Naruto had said to him about an hour ago.

(Flashback)

"Show me"

Naruto had remained still, I looked at him and found my lips brushing against his neck, I could feel shivers and prickled skin against my touches, yet not once did he moan out, he looked rather unwilling. I smelled like sex and wondered for a mere second weather he noticed at all, but knowing Naruto he was a dumbass he wouldn't know.

"Sasuke.. you reek of sex " said Naruto looking at the wall next to him bored. Sasuke's eyebrows pulled to a frown.

"Get off of me" he said indifferently. So that's how that feels like. Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked and pulled his hands into a tight grip on either side of the pillow.

" I don't know why you bother having sex with me..You have someone else for that"

Naruto gave Sasuke a hard push making Sasuke lose his grip on his slim hands.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean Dobe!" snarled Sasuke watching as the smaller boy didn't even flinch, all he did was put his shoes back on and walked past Sasuke brushing his shoulder as he walked by.

" _While he walked past me like that I knew it hurt it pained me, my chest clenched, didn't Naruto feel anything for me?"_

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto stoped but didn't look back at him.

" Do you love me?" asked Sasuke, his voice sounded pained but regardless of this, Naruto was determined to show Sasuke "that he didn't need him"

Naruto turned around and scoffed "stupid" Naruto walked out that door just like he himself had once and many times walked off on him the same way.

Naruto shut the door and brought his hands towards his eyes, he wouldn't be surprised if he found tears welling up in his eyes, but what did surprise him was that he didn't find a trace of any making their way down his cheeks. Of course his chest clenched. Naruto didn't like being like this in fact he hated it he wasn't like that at all, he was a caring boy, but after some pain Gaara's words seemed to slowly take that pain away from him and replace it with excitement and something called Happiness. Forget about that one person he loved, and at this point Naruto knew he was in love with someone else.

Naruto smiled. Right when Naruto was about to step away Sai peaked out the door and began making his way towards Sasuke's apartment without noticing Naruto. Once Sai stepped out he step close to the door and realized Naruto.

"Oh Naruto" Naruto's smile faded. Although he was in love with Gaara he knew that it still pained him knowing the affair Sasuke and Sai were "Hiding" behind Naruto's back. Naruto looked down the ground, but decided that this time this one time he wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of his misery and smirked at Sai

"You better go in, he's waiting for you"

Sai looked at Naruto surprised and looked away. Naruto grimaced at his harshness and walked away knowing what would surely happen next.

"_Want satisfaction?_

_Do you?_

_Well guess what my love_

_All I have to do_

_All you have to do_

_Is say you love me and watch what I say?_

_I'll walk away from you_

_And say _

_I'm sorry_

_But your satisfaction means nothing to me_

_Nor your love._

_I'm sorry my dear love but like you _

_I find my own satisfaction much more interesting than yours_

_You selfish_

_Oh oh selfish love _

_My dear dear love _

_Why can't you see?_

_That I simply _

_Don't_

_And never want your _

_Dear dear selfish lie_

_As love._

_O_O man I really like my poems! Can't belive I even knew my own strength don't like it T.T oh well! Review guys _


	14. the five senses

"_Finding my way out"_

_Hear laughter, _

_Hear cheering between drunken men._

_Hear the loud claps in the air as the music beats smoothly through every beat _

_Hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest_

_Feel the beat of the loud music through every nerve, and fiber in me._

_Feel the constant heat throughout my body_

_Feel the heat rising in my cheeks_

_Feel breath tickling my lips._

_Tasting the warm liquor against my mouth._

_Tasting the sweet aroma coming of a body close to mine_

_Tasting warm lips against mine _

_Feels lovely._

_Seeing the shades from dark to light against the bar._

_See the people smiling and laughing loudly among their companions._

_Seeing is another thing, but right now my vision is clouded against a creature leaning his lips into mine._

_I smell the strong smell of liquor in the air,_

_Smell the strong scent of cigars lingering around the atmosphere _

_Smell the sweet aura around me and Garra._

_Smelling his scent, making my head feel fuzzy and sweet._

_Don't you know?_

_I love the five senses I can hear, smell, touch, see, and taste_

_That Gaara is sending right threw my veins like a rush of adrenaline _

_Like a buzz going through my head_

_A blank I can't seem to perceive,_

_The tingling in my fingers, the numbing of my toes _

_What is this feeling?_

_A beautiful piece of art_

_From the shades of dark to light_

_From the smells of strong, to feather like soft._

_To the taste of bitter to sweet _

_From the sounds of loud beings into only the sound of hearts beating_

_An art that's burning, destroying_

_A disastrous dangerous feeling_

_That has been in the core of my heart _

_Into futile tiny pieces _

_To dangerously beautiful, agonizingly _

_Feeling in the heart that _

_Has been starving for a long time_

_The touch to the lips_

_And I I know I just lost all my will to ever lose anyone again._

_From red to yellow _

_I can tell you _

_Finally I found the other half of the master piece to this wonderful piece of art._


	15. dinner dates

"Finding my way out"

(present)

"Where the fuck was my dobe, Where the fuck did he go and what fucking right does he have leaving me like this?' Sasuke slammed his fist on the door, and threw all the stuff on top of their drawer to the ground. The sounds of crashing items snapped Sai from his daze and looked at Sasuke, all Sai could do is smirk.

"Whats wrong silly?" cooed Sai wrapping his arms onto Sasukes neck and pulling him close. Sasuke was fuming, when the hell has his blond ever talked to him like that, better yet seen, and acted like that with him. Sasuke grunted and slammed his hand to his forhead. "How long has it been since he last had a conversation with Naruto. Sure he had been "busy" these days, work was part of it and Sai the other. Naruto had been spending all this time on his own. exactly what has the blond been doing all this time on his own? Convinced that he need to make it up to the blond soon, he settled with a small dinner at a fancy place with smooth music and such. Of course! Naruto would love it! Sasuke smirked and looked at Sai who had been quiet through out the whole time he been thinking about Naruto. Sasuke smiled at Sai and placed kisses on his collerbone. Maybe a little fun with Sai sure wouldn't hurt.

(Naruto and Gaara ^_^)

Naruto blushed and placed his hand on his now bruised lips. Gaara pulling away from Naruto, felt how agaonizing it was to pull away from those lips, the plum lips against his own was the most escastic thing he ever felt, and he wanted more! Naruto blushed and looked down to his feet. Naruto was beeming inside! absolutely shocking and exciting, his fingers trembled. Wanting nothing more than to spend the whole night kissing Gaara while the other had some pretty naughty things in his mind that involved Naruto. Naruto smiled and looked at Gaara. Gaara leaned in and whispered.

"How about i pick you up tomorrow at seven and we go out for a dinner date and maybe watch a few movies?' asked Gaara his insides were eating him apart, nervous yet excited he wanted to go out with Naruto, he knew so much about him and how everything seemed to work with Naruto in its own way. constantly thinking about Naruto was healthy, keeping him busy through out the day and keeping him away from trouble. The blond was something new to him that he need to explore to tame, but Garra would never hurt Naruto in any way, Naruto simply made his days alot shorter and the night breezed past them and every evening was spent like heaven, Garra just loved this boy and nothing would ever change that.

Naruto looked a bit stunned and maybe relived? Naruto looked at Gaara and hugged the taller boy tightly.

"yes,yes yes i will go on a date with you!" cheered Naruto bringing a full blown smile onto Gaara's lips.

(Naruto back home)

Sasuke waited for his dobe to come back. Where the hell was he anyways? Sasuke grumbled and looked at the clock in which glared at him 1:30 Am, Sasuke hissed and snapped his head towards the door whan he heard the door open and shut. Naruto was tired, yet so happy inside. throwing his keys on the counter he rubbed the back of his neck untill he noticed Sasuke sitting on the couch looking at him curiously and lustfully? how long had Sasuke even seen him that way. Ignoring the look he walked past Sasuke and into the kitchen with Sasuke behind hm.

"Where were you?' he asked looking up and down at me like he hasnt seen me in a long time, which was partly true.

"out"

"out where?'

"does it matter?'

"yes it fucking does!"

Naruto turned and glared at him which stunned Sasuke.

" I never even fucking bother asking you where the hell you been!" he hissed bringing a cup of water to lips.

"wtf! since when did his dobe drink water?'

Sasuke glared back and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Thats because you dont ask"

"Why the hell should i ask when i already know where the hell you been."

Sasuke was stunned once again._ "Did naruto know something about the affair, and if he did how long has he known it and where the hell did he find out?"_

Sasuke cleared his throat and placed his hand on Naruto's, who slapped his hand away.

"I Was thinking love, that maybe you and i can go eat at a fancy place for dinner tonight" he said looking at Naruto's gorgeous eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes without Sasuke seeing and decided to play the same game Sasuke has been playing on him.

"sure"


End file.
